Night Glitter
by Pusteblume1991
Summary: Alena - a demure girl - lives with her family in Damascus. But one day her father sends her away. To ask the whys, he don't answered her, and she believe that he don't love her. Why else would he want to get rid of her so fast? How could she foresee, that behind her father's behavior put something else, something she never thought.


Welcome to my first fanfiction in English, which I've translated with some help hopefully correctly.

Nice that you've lost you here. If you're already there, it would be great if you could look into it. =)

Please excuse grammar and spelling errors.

Besides my Oc 's the characters belong to the actual inventor, I just borrow them.

The story is inspired by the game. Similarities to other stories are not intentional and please to apologize.

But now a lot of fun.

_**Chapter 1: Starry Night**_

Bright Stars were distributes at the deep black horizon and the windows of most homes were black only occasionally now and then a few windows were full of light.  
One of these houses was located in the poor district of Damascus; it was the worst corner of the city.

The house was like a ruin. It had a large room, which had to serve as a kitchen, living room and a sleeping place for the parents, while the smaller adjoining room was for the two kids.

A little bit straw and torn, dirty blankets were the beds.

One small fire pit in the middle of the room spent a little bit light and warmth for cold nights like this. The room was empty, Except for some food and clothes.

In the small room on the straw, she lied. Her empty eyes looked out of the window at the star-studded night. Her curly brown hair spread out around her face while her deep brown eyes shimmered watery. Her tensed hands were in the rags that served as her dress.

How could he do this? She was always been a demure and obedient girl. She done always what he wanted and she never contradicted him. And now he wanted to send her away.

She, his own daughter!

Her father, she had always looked up to him; had admired him; how strong and smart he was, and now he wanted that she goes.  
Why? She could not understand. What she did wrong? She thought always, that he loves her. He protected her, and everyone who saw the family, saw that the father loved his daughter.  
So why did he send her away now?

The curtain was pushed aside.

"Here daughter, I saved some of the soup for you." An elderly woman came in and placed the bowl beside to the sleeping quarters.

"Thank you, Mother." murmured the girl absentminded.

The Mother stroked through her daughter`s hair with a pitying expression.

"Oh my daughter; My Alena." Tears gathered in the eyes of the elderly. Alena turned to her mother.

"Do not cry, mother." At the very least she could cope with it now, if her mother suffered grief because of her.

"I get by!"Both knew that what was said was not the truth.

Alena grew up protected, knew nothing from the world, about their rules, or even the dangers that awaited her.

"I'll miss you, my Alena. I will pray to Allah every day that he will protect you. "

"Thank you." Alena hugged her mother hesitantly. How should she cope alive without her family? Where should she go?

Alena pulled away from the embrace. "Go to bed mother. You look tired." Her mother stroked through her brown curly hair. "My Alena." With a kiss on the forehead she said goodbye.

Alena saw sighed on the soup.

What would become of her? How could it go on with her? She began to eat the lukewarm soup with another sigh, as the curtain pushed aside again.  
"Farid." Alena quickly put the bowl away, only then to get up and hugged the young man.

"Sister." Farid stroked through her hair. A while they were standing there.

"I do not want to go. Why does he send me away? Does he love me anymore?" The rapid rise and fall of her shoulders told the young man that she was crying.

"Shh, I'm sure that he has a reason." Alena looked up at him.

"What a reason that should be?" Farid looked aside. "I don´t know," he avoided. "Come on you should sleep."

Together they lay down on the straw.

A long time after Alena was asleep; Farid stood up and stroked a confused strand of hair, behind her ear. He can't say her why she had to go, as well their father would not tell her. It only counted that she goes away from here, that nobody see her with her father.

It was better that way; better for everyone. She would get along. He was sure, she was strong.

The morning came too early. Her father came in, just as the first ray of sunshine broke through the dark black night. Most people were still asleep, so the streets were quiet and empty.

"Alena!" Her father shook her shoulder, prompting the girl to open her eyes sleepy.

"Father?" With her right hand she ran down her face.

"Get up! You must go now!" Abruptly she looked up. She had repressed what day it was. Today was her Check-out. – Forced.

"Come on." Rapidly, but without hurting her; he lifted Alena on the upper arm of the sleeping quarters.

"Father, please. I don't want go.", she pleaded. She would do anything if she could stay by her family.

"You cannot, Alena!" He released her in front of the hut entrance.

"Why not?" Tears shimmered in her eyes.

"Because I say it!"

She shook her head. "Where is mother?"

"She sleeps."

"I'm not allowed to say 'Goodbye' to her?" Her father shook his head, he was rushed.

"There is not time. - You must leave the town." He stroked over her cheek, his voice was soft and his eyes looked sad.

"Take care of you, Alena. I wish I don't have to do that, but it is the best."  
"What not to do? What is the best? Say it to me!" She shook her head.  
"Now go! - Take care of you my beloved daughter."

So he disappeared in the hut and let the seventeen years old girl alone. She stared at an undetermined spot.

Why did they send her away? What had she done? About what spoke her father? She shook off the thought, before she hesitated looked around and sighed. Where should she go, the sun had not even risen. She had no relatives to whom she could go. And she has no friends she would be able to visit.

Slowly her feet began to move. She should leave the town? Where to go with her?

Head down, she walked along the dark streets, jumped at every sound. Who knew what was lurking around the next corner.

With nothing except the clothes she was wearing, and a small blanket in which a loaf of bread and some cheese were wrapped; Alena reached the middle of the town. Her eyes darted uncertain over the facades, without however being able to really see anything. It was just scary at night. The feeling that she was being watched just did not disappear; it would not until the sun was fully up. In the dark she had always felt fear. Again she sighed and looked up at the sky.

Slowly the bright stars began, under the light of the upcoming sun to fade. Soon the sun would have finally driven the night, and with it the stars, which were just waiting that it was dark again to unfold their light.

Her body stiffened as she heard steps. Shortly she turned around, where she slowly began to walk backwards. Panic seized her, even though she was not even sure that there was someone or that someone was after her. But Alena could not help it, she hastily turned back to the front and began to walk faster and faster, before running turned into race. The feeling of being watched, the black night, all the noises she began to spin, even though was only a few minutes away from home.

Heart pounding, she finally came to a stop at a corner. She almost reached the town gate. Her brown eyes flickered over the houses once again. She would miss the city, would miss her family, her home. Her eyes wandered to the gate, where heavily armed soldiers stood. As far as she could tell; there were six of them. Could she simply walk out? She'd never leave Damascus before. Slowly, step by step, she went to the Iron Gate. It was dusk, in a few moments it would be bright. Alena tried not to pay attention to the weapons of the men, but that it was only mediocre. How many people have probably been killed by the swords? To her fear came, that she was nervous, she noticed that the soldiers were watching her; after all it was early at the morning and not often left people the town. And she was a girl. - A girl that was alone.

Head down, she walked quickly to the gate. She prayed to Allah that they would let her simply walk through the gate. For a confrontation she was not in an appropriate spiritual constitution, especially since she had no chance against six armed men. Probably not even against a soldier who was unarmed. No, she must never defend herself, her brother or father was there always. Despite her concerns, the soldiers let she pass, though not without throwing her strange looks. - Partly surprised, partly amazed and sometimes annoyed or even disapproving, so it seemed. Before the gate she paused for a moment. Alena let her gaze wander over the vastness of the desert, in which some rocks peaked now and then. Plants she saw only sparse or no, but that she had not expected; she also doubted that there was a water source in the scorching heat of the desert and if they do, then certainly only sporadically. She had heard that there were people who lived exclusively in the desert, with no specific home, maybe she will meet someone.

"My child, is everything alright?" Surprised, she turned her head. An elderly man dressed in white stood beside her with a questioning expression.

He smiled kindly, what Alena replied hesitantly. "Thank you, I'm fine."

The old man nodded. "It's dangerous outside the city."

Well, where it was in the city are not secure always. "You should not walk out here," he told her.

Alena bowed her head. "I thank you for the advice. Peace is with you." "And with you." he replied.

Alena progressed further and let the man behind her. What was he thinking about? She was not voluntarily here. She didn't left the city voluntarily, her home.

When she was following the path up the hill; however from which then ended up in the desolate expanses of the desert, the sun had finally risen. The sun had driven out the stars, just to make them place sometime again.

With a sigh, she turned to the city one last time, which was smaller and smaller the further she walked. Her brown eyes went skyward. And where she should go long now? Not even a way her father had told her. Important had been only that she went what she had done now.

Where would her travel end? Jerusalem? How could she have guessed that fate had something else in mind for her?

With a wistful smile she turned and walked towards the yellow-red sand, towards the nothing.

_Tbc..._

Well, What do you think?


End file.
